Crónicas de una viuda
by The Scarlet Ghost
Summary: .Historia creada por mi cuando era pequeña,re-escrita con los personajes de Soul eater para mayor gusto. Kami Cavallari vivió cegada por el manto de infidelidad del amor de su vida y esposo Spirit Albarn.Cuando la verdad se revela Kami cae en una depresión de la que solo podrá superar ella sola.Pero una serie de individuos la ayuda en el camino.O al menos eso es lo que ella cree.


Pequeñas lagrimas agrias se deslizaban furiosas por mi roja mejilla. Inútilmente,volví a pasar el antebrazo intentando que esas cascadas de dolor dejen de irritar mi piel.

Maldita sea Marie Mjolnir y su estúpida obsesión con el matrimonio. Aunque había que darle un poco de crédito ya que gracias a ello descubrí que mi esposo me engañaba. ¿Como paso?,fue muy simple de echo,me arrastro a presentarme a su nuevo novio. «El señor silla,un muy callado y nada interesante objeto inanimado,todo un encanto para cierta rubia con un parche en el ojo derecho». Y ahí fue cuando lo vi,cerca del centro comercial al que fuimos a comprar el regalo para el decimoquinto cumpleaños de su primo Stein,un chico excéntrico y sombrío. Del que mi amiga Marie esta perdidamente enamorada. Aun no se que le ve a ese albino amante de las disecciones.

«_Nadie lo sabe querida,ni tampoco que le veías tu a ese pelirojo mujeriego_».

Lo sabia,lo sabia perfectamente,pero se negaba a aceptarlo. ¿Que mas daba?,después de todo,ver a tu esposo con el que estas casada seis años caminar felizmente con una mujer bastante extravagante y con un buen proporcionado cuerpo te deja con la mandíbula en el piso. Tampoco es que no lo supiera del todo,esa mujer de pelo violeta se había aparecido casualmente muchas veces en la oficina del lujurioso individuo de pelo rojo como una supuesta "cliente",aunque ahora que se la verdad,¿Que haría una mujer así en una compañía de servicio al cliente?,¿Acaso buscaba trabajo?,¿O tal vez se perdía siempre?.

«_O se follaba a tu esposo arriba de la fotocopiadora,quizás_».

Cerro los ojos intentado acallar esa voz. Aunque un poco de razón tenia . «Un poco bastante». Pero una cosa es no querer aceptar la verdad,y otra cosa es no saberla. Y ella a pesar de ser un poco despistada. «Cosa que nunca aceptaría aunque le cueste un dedo del pie». No tenia ni un pelo de tonta. Subconscientemente sabia todo aquello, por eso no lloro. No señor,no lloraría en frente de todos,por mas ganas que tenga que hacerlo,no lloraría por como que se llamaba Kami Cavallari de Albarn. Bueno,solo Kami Cavallari desde ahora. Aunque en realidad,nunca le gusto del todo el apellido Albarn. Le hacia acordar al viejo Albarn,su suegro. «Ex-suegro desde la repentina prueba consistente de que su queridísimo marido le afilaba los cuernos cada día de semana,y quien sabe si no lo hacia los fines». Ese viejo gruñón mal agradecido que le llamaba zorra desde que junto a Spirit toco su puerta esa noche de abril para presentarla oficialmente como su novia,donde a ella le sudaban hasta las rodillas y temblaba cual perro mojado por lluvia. Y donde Spirit sonreía de lo mas tranquilo como un niño tramando una travesura que asegura que sus padres no podrán descubrir.

Y eso era él,una travesura de primavera de la que se recuerda con sorna,que es muy inocente para que alguien le pueda llegar a castigar,y a la vez muy vivaracha para hacer sido creada por una mente tan estúpida.

«_Lastima que la vecina "Doña realidad",descubrió todo,¿Verdad,tesoro?_».

Comento la molesta voz de mi cabeza con un tono burlesco y algo animado. En la que supe identificar algo de sarcasmo e ironía dejando ver como disfrutaba jodiéndome la paciencia de una manera nada sutil.

-¡¿Acaso no puedes callarte ni un jodido minuto?!- Grite desesperada, desgarrándome la garganta de tal manera que pensé que me habían apuñalado en la yugular con un destornillador o un cuchillo de caza. Pero no había ningún destornillador ni menos un cuchillo de caza. Solo mi respiración jadeante y mi garganta seca de llorar sin parar durante tantas horas.

Si me vieran así,tirada en mi cama matrimonial llorando a moco tendido con papeles de cocina alrededor y la nariz roja en una mala imitación del poco carismático personaje del reno Rodolfo,cualquier persona citaría la típica frase consoladora que se usa usualmente a las quinceañeras que fueron dejadas por sus novios un día antes de su cumpleaños; "Ese imbécil no merece tus lagrimas" o "no te lamentes,encontraras a alguien mejor",y si llegara el caso un "Dime donde vive que te juro que lo mato,yo lo mato" cortesía de un padre sobre-protector con la suficiente furia para empuñar su rifle de caza calibre 22 contra un muchacho con mas hormonas que cerebro.  
Pero no tenia nada,ni un padre sobre-protector,ni nadie cerca para decirle una que otra frase cliché para consolarla.

«_Lo único que podrías decir que si tenias era un muchacho con mas hormonas que cerebro como esposo. Aunque recuerda,tenias,oh al menos si es que alguna ves lo tuviste para ti sola_».

Dijo la voz entrando de nuevo en acción,causándome una sonrisa reseca y sin una pizca de alegría. Pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Tienes razón,no se en que pensé cuando me case con el- Respondí nostálgica,a pesar de saber que le hablaba a la nada.

Aunque solo sea una voz. Kami hubiera jurado que escucho como sus músculos imaginarios contraían una sonrisa.

«_¿"Pensar"? ¿Acaso crees que en ese preciso momento tuviste al menos un poco de raciocinio como para pensar claramente?. Oh Kami,que equivocada estas_».

Concluyo la voz extraterrestre,desapareciendo en algún oscuro rincón de la casi retorcida mente de Kami.

Por su parte,esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente como si activaran algún tipo de sensor o guardaran algún tipo de información nunca antes escuchada. Dejándola petrificada aun echa un ovillo en las sabanas de algodón turquesa compradas en su luna de miel a Haití. Y cual sedante ,de un momento a otro,todos sus músculos se relajaron y el suave murmullo que recitaban esas palabras la durmieron como si de una nana se tratase.


End file.
